Characters
Characters in the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel Series Sophie Newman(The Good Twin)-Trained by Witch of Endor in the Magic of Air(also has all her memories) and awaken by Hecate. Is close with Perenelle Flamel and has mastered Air(from the Witch of Endor), Water(from Gilgamesh) , Fire(from Saint-Germain), and Earth(from Tsagaglalal) (4 of the 5 Magics). Knows how to shape her aura. Aura: Pure Silver and smells like vanilla ice cream. Josh Newman(The Dark Twin) -Aura: Pure Gold and smells like Oranges. Awaken by Mars Ultor who he has the strategic abilites of. Has a mistrust of Nicholas Flamel and may have a soon allegiance with Dee.Trusts Saint Germain,partly. Had a close relationship with Clarent, the Sword of Fire and the Cursed Blade owned by Mordred and has mastered Water(from Gilgamesh), Air(from Virginia Dare) and Fire(from Prometheus) Magic. (3 of 5). While Marethyu at the end, he mastered the last 2. Nicholas Flamel:The Immortal Legendary Alchemist-Guardian of the Book of Abraham the Mage-The Codex who he was assigned this job by the Mysterious Hook-Handed Man,Aura: Green,Smells like Peppermint. Trained many alchemits including Dee,Shakespeare and Saint Germain. Knowns Transmutation/Chemistry/Physics(Includes WoodManipulation) and knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone/Substances. Perenelle Flamel: The Mystical Sorceress-Married to Flamel and helped him discover the immortality recipe. Can communicate and control ghosts.Aura: Icy White. Trained by Circe and mentored by the Witch of Endor and Medea. Has travelled around the world and studied with the most powerful of Magic Users. Was Imprisioned on Alcatraz Island by Dee but managed to escape and rebell with the help of the most unlikely of allies. Dr John Dee: The Magician,Alchemist,Necromancer, and Sorceror,Head of Enoch Enterprises-Champion of the Dark Elders and has almost all of the Codex. Has possession of the Four Elemental Swords which was his second agenda and has fused Clarent and Excalibur. Participated in the Invasion in Book 2 and destroyed Hecate and her Shadowrealm. Aura: Sickly Yellow and smells like Brimstone/Rotten Eggs Scathath: The Warrior Maid,Daemon Slayer,King Maker, and The Shadow-Developer of Martial Arts Techniques. Next Generation Elder and Aura:Gray, and works with Flamel. Has been in tons of battles,wars,etc over history.Sister is Aofie of the Shadows Hekate: Goddess of Magic who is neutral in the war. The Witch of Endor: Mistress of Air and Seer. Grandmother of Scatty. Morrigan:Next Generation Winged Elder and evil one. Bastet and Hekate's niece. Bastet: Goddess of Felines who's on Dee's side Niccolo Machiavelli-Dee's rival and enemy for Champion and master of Dagon;Machiavelli's Manservant and Friend whow ants revenge on Scathath and is a fish-like creature. Head of the French Secret Service and ahs information on most Immortals. Magician who can create Tulgas and is known to be more skilled,cunning and dangerous, than Dee. Aura: Grayish and smells like snakes. Count Francis De Saint Germain-Rockstar in Europe who does techno,pop,rock,punk/alternative. Magician,Inventor,Musician, and Alchemist. Master of Fire Magic who he stole from Prometheus but trained in by the Hook-Handed Man who's identity he knows. Trains Sophie. Aura: Red and smells of burnt leaves. Joan of Arc/Jeanne De Arc:The Maid of Orleans-Became immortal due to a blood transfusion form Scatty who trained her. Master of shaping auras and wife of Germain. Scathath saved her from her execution. Sorted and organized the Witch of Endor's memories in Sophie. Aura: Silver and smells like lavender. Areop Enap-Ally of Perenelle's and Spider-like Elder who dies in the Alcatraz Resistance battle. Juan Manuel De Aayla-Spanish Ghost who discovered and is Guardian of Alcatraz Island. Distratced the Sphinx and is an ally of Pernelle on Alcatraz. Mars Ultor-Strategist/Roman God of Warfare who awakened Josh. Had his Aura solidified by The Witch of Endor and lvies in the Catacombs of Paris guarded by Phobos and Deimos. The Avenger. The Disir: Shieldmaidens, Choosers of the Dead, the Valkyrie.-Unleased Nidhogg,Devourer of Corpses who ate Scatty their enemy and ravaged Paris. Palamedes: The Dark Saracen Knight-Watched King Arthur fall in Battle and distrusts Flamel.He has the unusual ability to move freely throughout the Shadowrealms without suffering any ill effects. Aura: Dark green and smells like gloves. Head of the Green Knights and is neutral. William Shakespeare: The Bard-Apprentice to Dee and Flamel one and Aura Imagination User. Controls the Gabriel Hounds/Rachets (Torc Madra). Aura: Yellow and smells like lemons Gilgamesh the King: The Ancient of Days-Knows all 5 Magics but has no Aura and achieved immortality from Abraham the Mage who created the Codex. Trained the twins in Water Magic and is known to be insane. Billy the Kid/Henry McCarty: Assassin/Mercenary/Hitman/Bounty Hunter-West Coast Agent of the Dark Elders and Youngest Immortal. Uses Dark Magic and owns a Thunderbird Convertible. Aura:Deep purple-red and spells of red peppers. Cerunnos: The Horned God,Archon, First Ownver of Clarent, and Master of the Wild Hunt. Killed King Arthur and Mordred. Nereus-Enemy of Perenelle on Alcatraz and Old Man of the Sea.